Amaranth
by Twilight Archangel
Summary: One-Shot. Based on Nightwish's video, "Amaranth". Doing bad things always brings consequences. Now, for an angel called Lucemon, he will know that first hand when a couple of fishermen find him...


_**Amaranth**_

Baptised with a perfect name  
The doubting one by heart  
Alone without himself

War between him and the day  
Need someone to blame  
In the end, little he can do alone

You believe but what you see  
You receive but what you give

Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak

Apart from the wandering pack  
In this brief flight of time we reach  
For the ones who ever dare

You believe but what you see  
You receive but what you give

Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak

Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak

Reaching, searching for something untouched  
Hearing voices of the Never-Fading calling

Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak

Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak

* * *

The singing of the birds over the trees was soothing. They were beautiful nightingales that sang at the song of the sun, over the tree branches near the lake. The lake was beautiful, with crystalline water and many beautiful fished swimming there. The trees that surrounded them were tall and green; the grass was as green and taken care of, it was a very beautiful place, in between meadow, field and forest.

"Hey bro, do you think we will get good fishes today?", asked a young fisherman as he let his rod hit the water. He was a young teenager, who was wearing some humble clothes and a hat over his head.

"I hope so.", said his oldest brother cheerfully. He was a looked like he was in his late teens, and was wearing a fisherman hat as well, his clothes almost as identical as his brother's.

Both of them let their rods hit the water and sat in the small dock, they hoped to bring a good dinner to their house. They lived in a very humble village in the meadows, it was really small with their wood shacks, but all people there was happy.

In an edge of the lake, some mist covered the place, and a loud coup could be heard. Between water and ground, a wounded angel appeared form the nothing, and hit the ground, with the mist fading away.

The angel looked like a child; he had eight wings and two small ones coming from his head. He was wearing white robes and had his body and face tattooed with blue symbols. Blood tears could be seen coming from his eyes, and his body was wounded as if he was in a battle.

"Ugh…", the angel muttered as he tried to stand up.

In the other side of the lake, the couple of brothers noticed the arrival and their eyes got wide open in surprise.

"Is an angel!", exclaimed the youngest one.

His oldest brother nodded and gulped.

Both of them ran to the stop where the child angel appeared, and as they got closer they noticed how badly injured was the holy creature. The youngest brother gasped in surprise, "Is a real angel!"

"Quick, let me tie the angel.", said the oldest brother, as they both got some ropes.

The angel, Lucemon, tried to open his tainted eyes. _Where am I?_

"Be careful", said the oldest fisherman as he placed a blindfold over Lucemon's eyes. They tied his legs in some logs, and his hands at the edge of it.

Lucemon was now in a very uncomfortable, kneeling position. With a blindfold over his eyes, so he didn't had any idea of what was happening. The fishermen lifted the logs, one on each side, and began walking towards their village.

Lucemon was very weak to put up a fight as the fishermen carried him over the logs. He couldn't move his hands neither his feet. The stains of blood that came from his eyes were very noticeable.

_Where are they taking me? What is happening? Am I in the Real World? __I must be…_

Lucemon was too weak, he came from a bloody battle that let him death injured, and maybe his appearance in the Real World had to do something with his battle to obtain the Digital Hazard.

_The last thing I remember was fighting over __the digimon-city of ElDoradimon. I was fighting Gallantmon, I think. It's all so blurry, but I knew what I was doing…_

_He is dangerous, he possesses the Digital Hazard, and I don't care if he is a Royal Knight, he was a Megidramon once and he almost destroyed the Digital World. Even if Yggdrasil believes he is a knight now, I won't take that risk._

_What am I thinking? I'm not in the Digital World anymore…_

Lucemon breathed heavily as he felt how he was taken to an unknown place, fearfully waiting to what was coming for him.

"What will happen to him?", asked the youngest fisherman, as they walked over the bridge.

"I don't know", muttered the oldest brother.

Lucemon felt sorrow in his heart.

_I don't want to die yet…_

_But maybe this is a punishment. Ophanimon once told me that the things I did weren't correct. But I did them to keep everybody safe. I don't care if I'm a Demon Lord, I swore to protect the Digital World…but, does the result justify the means?_

Lucemon heard the cracking of the wood as they walked over a bridge. He could hear people whispering, and even though his eyes were covered by the blindfold, he could feel the stares of the people.

"Oh my God…", muttered a woman.

"This is inconceivable!", exclaimed an old man with harshness in his voice.

Some others screamed in fear.

_Why do they scream if I look like an angel? _

The fishermen sighed as they walked towards their shack. He could see all the hard looks and amazed looks they were receiving. He could feel the fearful stared coming from the villagers.

They walked in silence through the bridge, no one dared to move.

Lucemon could feel the tension. _They believe but what they see…I receive but what I give. And now that I think about it, I do deserve to be punished. I do what I thought was correct for me, but not for others._

The door opened and the fishermen entered their home, and they placed the angel over a bed.

"Oh my God!", a young girl exclaimed as she saw the unmoving form of Lucemon.

The youngest fisherman removed the blindfold from Lucemon's eyes, and the angel opened his eyes with surprise. He was in a shack, nothing special about it, just beds, fishing rods and some little ornaments.

"Who are you?", asked Lucemon as he looked at the girl.

Then, they could hear a mod coming from the other shacks towards this one, with torches in their hands and shouting angry. They had frown in their face and fear in their eyes.

"What the…?!", exclaimed the oldest fisherman as he heard the mob that was coming. Even though the day was beautiful, things weren't looking good for Lucemon.

"They're angry!", said the oldest as he pulled his younger brother out of the shack.

"Come here Anette!", exclaimed the youngest to his twelve year old sister who was staring at Lucemon.

Anette, a beautiful black haired, black eyed girl stared at Lucemon with compassion as she eyed the awful state that Lucemon was.

"Are you really an angel?", asked Anette at Lucemon with curiosity, but Lucemon sighed as he saw the mod getting closer.

"After all I've done…I'm not sure.", confessed Lucemon.

"Kill it!"

They could hear the mob coming for Lucemon, his brothers shouted for her to get out, but Anette just stared at Lucemon.

"The villagers want to kill me, why?", asked Lucemon while true crystalline tears ran down his cheeks.

Anette sighed, "Because people hate what they don't understand."

Anette felt his brother grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her away. Anette shouted, "Let me go! Please don't kill him!"

"No!", exclaimed Lucemon in fear as the villagers set the shack on fire.

The flames rose and Lucemon paled, as he tried to free himself from the bondages, but he was too weak to do it. The heat began to increase and an inferno took over.

Lucemon felt his body began to burn and cried in pain. _I get what I deserve, Ophanimon was right. I do what I think is correct, not what is really correct. I receive but what I give…_

With that final thought, Lucemon let the flames take over him, and all turned black.

* * *

Anette stared at her burned house in sadness. _They burned it because they feared an angel. Someone who is supposed to protect us._

The fire extinguished and just ruins of her home were left. They didn't lose much because they didn't have much to begin with, but it hurt her. Not for her home, but for the angel.

Anette decided to walk in the house, expecting to find bones and flesh from the angel. _But if he was an angel, he didn't have a physical body at all, right?_

Anette stepped in and witnessed what was left of her home, she looked down._They didn't let him live._

Then, a bright light began shining from the room where the angel once was. Anette gasped in surprise and ran towards the room; she entered it and found two things.

An egg.

And a strange device.

He picked up the white and golden egg and stared at it in surprise. _Is the angel inside this egg?_

Then, she picked up the device, a golden D-Arc, but of course she didn't know what a D-Arc was. The screen of the little device was shining, as well as the egg.

Anette smiled as she hugged the egg with love. She opened her eyes and saw a beautiful Amaranth. It was pink and was as glorious as the sky and the egg.

The Amaranth meant hope, and she had hope. She will take care of the egg secretly, and find out what's inside it.

Her destiny was being written…


End file.
